


Pumpkin Everything

by Missy1978



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn, Beer, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Sandor Clegane, Pumpkins, Sandor is a potato, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy1978/pseuds/Missy1978
Summary: Sandor Clegane doesn't understand the popularity of pumpkin flavored everything. Maybe his favorite bartender can explain it to him.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Pumpkin Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I like pumpkin flavored stuff as much as the next person, but I have to agree with Sandor, pumpkin flavored dog bones are going a bit too far. 
> 
> Just a bit of silliness after a trip to the grocery store.

Sandor Clegane wasn’t sure when the pumpkin explosion happened. 

Sandor had nothing against pumpkins, it reminded him of autumn; and after all that was his favorite season. Finally, the heat of King’s Landing would start to dissipate, and he could breathe again. Sure he liked to work out, and he expected to sweat when running miles or working the heavy bag; but one shouldn’t be soaking wet after walking just a few blocks, should they? Unfortunately, that was normal during the spring and summer in King’s Landing. Autumn was usually a refreshing change. 

Sandor recalled years ago, when he first moved to the capital, he would start to see cans of pumpkin puree or a pumpkin pie at the grocery store at the beginning of November. He didn’t think anything about it, it was autumn after all. Then pretty soon ‘other’ pumpkin items began to appear on the shelves: pumpkin muffins, pumpkin spread, pumpkin ice cream, pumpkin coffee, pumpkin latte, pumpkin coffee creamer, pumpkin pudding; as the years went on it became endless. More disconcerting, pumpkin items appeared earlier and earlier on the shelves each year; this year though... 

In the height of 100+ degrees days in late August, Sandor wandered down the pet supply aisle of the grocery store, looking for chewable bones for Stranger when he stumbled on the MOST disturbing pumpkin product he had even seen, pumpkin flavored dog bones! Dogs don’t even know what pumpkins are! This was a trend too far as far as Sandor was concerned. Then and there Sandor decided to boycott all things pumpkin. He would have NOTHING to do with supporting or continuing this craze; or so he thought. 

Sandor loved beer, everyone knew that. Nothing made him happier than enjoying a dark stout at his favorite local. That was the only reason he was there, for the beer. It had nothing to do with the pretty redheaded bartender, Sansa Stark, that he’d had a crush on for years! He was there for the beer. It had nothing to do with the fact that she always smiled when he came in, or that she always looked him right in the eye and didn’t cringe at his scarring. No, it was the beer! So, when he arrived at his local after his experience at the grocery store, he was unprepared for what happened next. 

Entering the pub, Sandor was pleased to see Sansa standing behind the bar, smiling at him as he made his way to his ‘regular’ stool. 

“Hey Sandor, it’s good to see you, how’ve you been?” 

“Ah, Little Bird, I’ve had such a distressing afternoon. Maybe you can help me” 

“If I can, sure” 

“What is the fascination with all things pumpkin? I just don’t get it. I’m fine with pies, and even muffins, but does EVERYTHING have to be pumpkin this time of the year? I was in the grocery store today, and they had pumpkin flavored dog bones! Can you believe it? Dog bones! That is too much!” 

Sansa giggled “well, I have to admit pumpkin dog bones is a pretty stupid idea, but I love pumpkin, don’t you? Pumpkin spice lattes are my third favorite thing in the world” she concluded coyly 

Sandor’s eyes widened “what’s your favorite?” 

“why lemon cakes, of course” 

Sandor barked out a laugh “well pumpkin is completely overrated, and I for one am not going to contribute to its popularity” 

“oh that’s too bad” 

“why’s that Little Bird?” 

“my cousin Jon and his wife Ygritte own a microbrewery and they just sent us a keg of pumpkin stout. I was going to ask you to try it, since you like stout so much. It would really mean a lot to me to get your opinion. The brewery is brand new and I want to be able to give them some meaningful feedback from people who know their beer.” 

Sandor looked at her, realizing he’d do anything for her and sighed “For you Little Bird, I’ll try it, but I’m not going to make a habit of it.” 

Sansa clapped her hands and laughed, then immediately pulled a glass down from the shelf and poured Sandor a pint. Sandor watched the head settle, then cautiously took a sip; Sansa watching him like a hawk the entire time. Sandor had to admit, it tasted good. It was no Guinness, but it did have a nice pumpkin-y, cinnamon-y, nutmeg-y flavor. It would never have occurred to him to order it, but he was glad he tried it; if for no other reason then to have Sansa stare at his lips like she was at that very moment. 

“what do you think?” 

“it’s good. Even with the pumpkin, it’s not too sweet, and a good combination of spices. I think they have a winner” 

Sansa grinned “I’m so glad to hear that, I’ll let them know what you think when I get home tonight, they’ll be so excited” 

Sandor tilted his head and looked at Sansa curiously “why would they care what I think?” 

Sansa flushed “oh…I might have told them about you. When they were planning to send the keg, they asked if there was anyone here I was friends with that could give them an honest opinion, and I might have mentioned you. I hope you don’t mind” 

Sandor’s eyes softened and he grinned “I don’t mind at all Little Bird, in fact, I’ll take another pint, as long as you don’t tease me about jumping on the pumpkin bandwagon” 

“your secret is safe with me Sandor” Sansa quipped as she pulled him another pint. 

***** 

**3 months later**

Sandor wandered into the pub after finishing work for the day; all he wanted to do is sit down, have a pumpkin stout, and talk to Sansa. The last three months had been perfect. After finding out that Sansa had told her family about him, Sandor felt a little more confident spending time with her. It was still only at the pub, he still didn’t have the courage to ask her out; but he’d made more progress recently than he had in the previous three years that he’d known her. Sansa looked up as he entered, and a huge smile split her face. 

“Hey Sandor, you’re early” 

Sandor blushed, realizing that he’d rushed to get there as quickly as he could when he finished work for the day. He was encouraged that Sansa actually knew what time he normally got there. Thinking quickly Sandor responded “Ay, I got out of work a little early today and was anxious for my pumpkin stout” 

“ut-oh, I have some bad news for you, the last keg of pumpkin stout kicked last night, and we’re not getting any more this year” 

“why not?” 

“Silly, don’t you know? Pumpkin season is over. Besides I have a new stout for you to sample, Jon just sent it to us today, you’ll be the first one to try it” 

“what is it?” 

“eggnog stout” 

“what?!? Absolutely not” 

“oh come on, give it a chance. Remember you didn’t think you’d like the pumpkin one either, and you’ve been drinking it exclusively for three months” 

“Little Bird, pumpkin is one thing, but eggnog; ewww” 

“Sandor” 

“no” 

“pleeeeeeeeease, Jon and Ygritte really need your feedback. Besides eggnog is my fourth favorite thing in the world” 

“you keep using that as some sort of enticement. Lemon cakes are your favorite, Pumpkin spice lattes are your third favorite, eggnog is your fourth favorite. As if just because you like them I should too. It doesn't work like that." Sandor suddenly scrunched up his face remembering something "Hey, by the way, you never told me what your second favorite thing was” 

“I thought that was obvious” 

“uhm, it’s not” 

“it's you, silly. Right after lemon cakes, you’re my favorite. I thought you could tell” 

Sandor stared at Sansa dumbfounded "I am?"

Sansa fake pouted "duh, yea. I guess I'm going to have to up my flirting game if you didn't even notice"

Sandor smiled "well, I don't want you to have to do that. That sounds like a lot of work. Tell me, what would I have to do to move up on your list?"

"You could start by asking me on a date"

"That's all?"

"Well no, I really like lemon cakes, so just taking me on a date wouldn't really change the standings"

"What do you think would?"

Sansa squirmed and blushed "hmmm, lets see, lemon cake flavored Sandor kisses might be a step in the right direction. Think you could make that happen?"

Sandor grinned "Oh Little Bird, I could DEFINITELY make that happen."


End file.
